1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital decoder for television receiver, comprising an input for receiving a digital audio/video signal, means for demodulating and decoding the input signal into an output signal shaped for the television receiver, and a first buffer memory into which the input signal is diverted after demodulation when the decoder is placed in a so-called “live” mode of operation, the decoder having a so-called “replay” mode of operation in which the signal recorded in the first buffer memory constitutes the output signal from the decoder.
2. Background Art
Such a decoder can form an integral part of a television receiver. The audio/video digital input signal can arrive at the decoder via cable, via satellite or via hertzian signal. When the decoder is placed in the “live” mode, the demodulated input signal is recorded continuously in the first buffer memory. Stated otherwise, at each instant this first buffer memory retains a portion of the current programme received on a channel by the decoder. This buffer memory operates while recording as a FIFO stack or as a circular shift register. The switching of the decoder from the “live” mode to the “replay” mode allows the user to replay one or more times, on the screen of the television receiver, a past portion of the programme received by the decoder. On completion of replay, the user can switch the decoder into the “live” mode so as to resume the playing of the current programme received by the decoder. It is understood however that during the replay of the past programme portion which is recorded in the buffer memory, the user loses a part of the current programme which is received live on the decoder.